


Making Memories

by Aryk_Quinn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Eventual Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Memory Loss, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), cuteness afterwards, slight marco x jean only mentioned briefly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryk_Quinn/pseuds/Aryk_Quinn
Summary: After Levi hits his head on a stone, he can't seem to remember people. What he can remeber is a green eyed angel before passing out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey ya'll! this is my first SnK smut, but I hope I did a good job...  
> The title sucks, but don't worry I know.  
> It will be 2 chapters long and the smut will be in the second chapter, which I will either upload tomorrow or the day after, no later than that!
> 
> have fun!  
> -xx-

As night fell over the camp, Levi made his way towards his tent. The cool air of the moonless night danced over his glistening skin. In his opinion, there was nothing more satisfying than a cruel workout in the deep of the night. The temperatures would have plummeted, so sweat would be reduced to a minimum. As he walked past the dying campfire he thought of how filthy he would have been if he’d done his daily, or nightly if you will, work out in the heat of day. The thought alone gave him shivers.  
‘Tch… fucking filthy.’ He said to himself as he entered his tent. He immediately reached for his water sack, but found it empty. It was then that he remembered the previous day. He’d emptied it out on their last mission. He had meant to refill it, but forgot somehow. 

‘Well, there goes the idea of sleep for the next 30 minutes.’ Feeling rather angry at himself he walked out of the tent, clutching the empty piece of leather in his right hand. As he walked over to the stream he got a train of thought, which ended at the fact that it would be much easier to just take a swim, instead of washing himself right next to the pond, and looking like a complete idiot. He was to disgusted with himself to walk all the way back to his tent and wash himself there. 

‘Whatever. I guess it’ll have to do.’  
He had already taken of his harness before the intense workout, but it was still a tease to remove the rest of his clothes. He really didn’t feel like swimming, but there was no other choice. As he removed his shirt he seemed to notice something, or rather someone. But when he looked around he found himself alone in the woods.

‘Tch… Get a fucking grip Ackerman. You’re not some teenage girl.’  
After he had lost his pants as well, and was now completely naked expect for his underwear, he stepped in to the cold water, and since there was no moon to accompany him, he slipped and fell. As he hit his head on a rock everything went black.

 

‘Oh shit! What do we do now!’  
‘We get the commander you shithead!’  
‘Who are you calling a shithead horseface!’  
‘You two, stop it, now! We need to figure out what to do and fighting will not help us!’  
‘But we killed the Corporal!’  
‘I know, but calm down. After all, you didn’t push him or anything.’  
‘No, but we scared him, so it is our fault!’

He recognised the voices, but couldn’t place them. They were arguing, that much was for sure. But about what? It sounded like they were rather upset. Wait. Where they thinking that they had killed him? 

‘What should we do Mikasa?!’  
‘Hell, I don’t know okay!’

‘Maybe you could help me get out of this water, because it’s fucking cold!’

He still hadn’t opened his eyes, but when he spoke there fell a silence. Then he heard a girl, or rather a woman say:

‘Did any of you dickheads check if he was really dead.’

Here statement was followed by another silence.  
‘Great…’ he heard her say. As she walked closer he could hear a soft mumble.  
‘Fucking morons… Always drawing fucking conclusions… Never mind checking the damn facts… Idiots…’

*I like her already, whoever she may be*... Levi thought. 

‘Hey uhhmm… Corporal? Can you open your eyes?’

*Who the hell is this Corporal person?*

‘Sir? Please sir, I want to make sure that you’re okay…’

*Sir… That must be me then… okay, let’s give it a shot.*

Levi opened his eyes slowly but surely. He was greeted by the face of a grumpy looking young woman. Her features were striking, but he didn’t find her attractive. She reminded him of someone but he couldn’t remember who. Hell, now that he considered it, he couldn’t even remember where he was, or even worse, who he was!

‘Where am I?’  
‘You hit your head Sir, when you walked into the water.’  
A sharp pain went through his head.  
‘Hmm…’ he grunted slightly. ‘You saw it happening?’  
‘No Sir, but they did.’  
*Shit, there’s more than one of these brats? Do I run a brothel or something?*

He sat, shook his head a little and was rewarded with more pain.  
‘Damn this hurts.’  
‘Maybe you should go see Hanji Sir.’  
‘mpff…’  
He didn’t know who this Hanji person was, but he had too much of a headache to ever bother asking. 

‘Eren?! Could you help me get him up?!’  
‘Geez woman! Stop shouting! You’re splitting my head in two!’  
‘Oh… Sorry Sir.’

This ‘’Eren’’ She spoke of, who was he?  
The name rang a bell, not a very large one. Luckily for him, because his head was killing him. And the sound or a large bell tower would probably kill him for sure.

He heard someone coming closer, so he looked to his left. The woman had settled to his right now. As he turned his head he saw a figure emerging from the darkness of the night. The woman, Mikasa they called her, was sitting next to a torch, so there was a small circle of light around them. His head hurt again, it was worse this time. He felt himself slipping back into the darkness of his own consciousness. The figure started to ran towards him as he fell back again. The last thing he saw before passing out was, in his opinion, the most beautiful face he had ever seen. Strong green eyes and sharp dark brows. A straight nose, plump lips and dark brown hair that was all over the place. And he was sure that he just saw an angel. 

 

‘… and then he hit his head and fell, Sir.’  
‘He was lucky that you and Kirschtein there.’  
‘And Mikasa, Sir…’’  
‘Yes, but she is always there when she’s needed, isn’t she Eren. Or rather, she’s always around you.’  
He could hear a smile in the voice of the man that was called Sir. The other man stuttered when he responded.  
‘Th-that’s true Sir…’

‘Mmhh...’  
Shit… He didn’t plan on making a sound. He wanted to listen in on the conversation longer, but he didn’t know why.  
‘Perhaps you should leave Eren. I’d like to talk to Levi in private please.’  
‘Of course Sir. I’ll be off.’  
He sounded like he was disappointed. He had already figured out that he and these two men were the only ones in the room, and he had heard the name Levi quite a lot now, so he guessed that the name belonged to him.  
‘Levi, Levi can you hear me?’  
‘Mmhh…’ This time his grunt was voluntarily.  
‘Good. Can you open your eyes for me?’  
‘Levi slowly opened his eyes and met the gaze of a tall and handsome blond man, that looked somewhere in his thirties or forties. 

‘Huge…’  
‘What was that? Try it again. Try making a complete sentence this time.’  
‘Huge… Your eyebrows… They’re huge…’  
‘Okay… now try something less insulting please.’  
‘Tch, fine.’  
‘At least you sound like yourself again. Eren said that you spoke like you had lost your memory. Good thing that is fixed. You must have hit your head… again.’  
‘I don’t think it’s fixed. I have no fucking clue who the fuck you are, and you are waaaay to close to me. Ever heard of personal space dude? Seriously, back off.’

The blond laughed.  
‘You do sound like you Levi.’  
‘Well, I ain’t me. So fix it! Because I have no idea who you are, who I am, or what I am.’  
Levi tried to stand up from the bed.  
‘What do you think you’re doing?’  
‘This thing is filthy. I don’t like it.’  
‘Are you sure you’re not you? I’m Erwin by the way. I’m the commander of the scouting legion. You are Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman. And for the love of God, please tell me that you remember what titans are, ‘cause I have no use for you when you’re scared out of your pants and stuff.’  
‘Geez dude, It’s not like I don’t know how to walk and shit. I remember those sons of bitches just fine, don’t worry. The last actual thing I remember is taking up this mission.’  
‘So you remember everything except people… Mmhh… Interesting.

‘Okay, I’ve had enough of this shit. I’m leaving.’ Levi said as he stood up, which went surprisingly well.  
‘Be my guest.’  
‘Wait… So I have a heavy concussion, and you’re just letting me walk out of here?’  
Erwin laughed.  
‘I’ve known you for a long time now Levi, and if there is one thing I learned with you, it’s that you’re as stubborn as they come.’  
‘tch. Whatever.  
As Levi walked out of the room, he looked around him. He was in a rather long hallway. He remembered that he and his group were on a training mission in the forest nearby the main buildings. Then he remembered his tent.  
Shit! He thought. *My cravat is still in there!* And that was followed by another thought. *I wear a cravat?* He was confused, and since he still had a sizable headache he let the subject go. From a far he saw someone walking down the hallway. This person looked a lot like his green eyed angel from before, a person which he definitely remembered! As the person came closer he started to distinguish there form. Tall, with a slim build. Muscular but not to the point of extremism. He could see a bunch of hair standing all over the place. His heart began to race, which annoyed him, but it also made him feel lighter, as if gravity had suddenly become less apparent. 

As the figure came closer he could see the eyes. Hazel. Damn. That’s not him.  
‘Good morning corporal? How are you?  
*Fuck off ya twat*. He thought, and followed that thought up with a loud and clear:  
‘Fuck off, ya twat.’  
‘All back to normal I see.’ The kid said as he walked passed Levi.  
*It is puzzling. How can a human look so much like a horse?!* Not knowing that he wasn’t the only one who had had that train of thought at some point. 

*Shit kiddo, where are you?* He was on the brink of despair as he was now knocking, slamming open doors and looking inside. A few minutes back he had been a lot rougher. He hadn’t knocked and had stumbled upon the horsefaced kid from earlier in a rather compromising position. The few seconds that he stood there his mind registered a tall guy with dark hair and lots of freckles pushing the member of the Equidae family into a wall, whilst open mouth kissing his shoulder. As they stopped and looked at him, their faces looked like they had just been told there was a death in the family (probably the zebra).He mumbled an apology, and ran off. 

*Whatever floats your boats guys.* Weirdly enough, it also seemed to float his boat. He felt himself becoming half hard of the activities he just witnessed. Damn he needed to find that brat, and fast it seemed. At first he just thought of talking to him and getting to know the kid who had so called ‘’saved him’’, but now he wasn’t so sure. He hardly knew himself at this point, but could it be that he was gay? He didn’t know. And he didn’t remember either. *Well, we’ll see. If it turns out I wasn’t before, I sure as hell am now!*

The longer he searched, the more his mind wondered. *God, I want to do things to that kid. Shove him up a wall and take his firm ass in my hands, kneading it like clay.* It was then that he remembered that he hadn’t seen the kids ass yet, but with a face like that it couldn’t be bad.  
*damnit man! Control yourself! You don’t even know the kids name! but he knows mine, and he’ll be screaming it once I started pounding in to him and… omg stop dude. Just stop.* this internal discussion went on for a while until he ran into a woman with chestnut hear and glasses. Her facial expression looked like that of the patient of an asylum, but he wondered if this was her usual face. 

‘Leviiii!!!! You’re up!!’  
‘Stop yelling woman!’  
‘Sorry, sorry!’ she screamed in his ear. She seemed to behave like she was a superior, so he took his chance.  
‘Oi, shitty glasses. Have you seen a kid with green eyes and brown hair somewhere around here?  
*and the facial features of an angel, and probably a big ass…* But he didn’t add that to his sentence.  
‘Sure did shorty! He’s in the 4th door from here, in his room.’  
‘Thanks four eyes.’  
‘Nooo Problemo!’

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... What did you think! please tell me if there was something wrong. and please, do correct my grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language...
> 
> chapter 2 (aka chapter smut) will be up either tomorrow or the day after...  
> I'm sorry, but I have a life to maintain at some point. It is hard though... Being forced to have a life.
> 
> -xx-


End file.
